Avatar and the Legend of Korra Book 1: World War
by iroh6341
Summary: The world has fallen out of balance. Korra needs all the help she can get so Aang and the gang travel into the future to help her. Will they be able to defeat the evil? See old and new characters together in one story! Includes Katang, Maiko, and Sukka. Maybe be some language and love situations. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Into The Future

Avatar and the Legend of Korra

Book 1: World War

The world has fallen out of balanced. Spirits have came to the mortal world. Benders and non benders of all sorts have grown hatred towards one another. The Dai Li have came out from hiding and have begun to build a massive army to ensure their rule of the world. Water benders have sided with the the fire nation as the corrupted earth kingdom gains non bender followers to their army.

The only outcome most people see of this war is the destruction and end of the world. Even the good spirits see it this way so they have decided the common era will need some extra reinforcements as they decide to send Aang and his gang to the future of the time of the new avatar, Korra.

Book One: World War

Chapter One: Into the Future

Fire Nation Palace

It was a nice and sunny day in the fire nation palace. Zuko had just became firelord a month ago and decided it was time to take a break. He had invited his friends to stay the weekend and just relax. The weekend was going great, so far...

In the royal living room with everyone

Aang: I love these weekends. We don't have to worry about anything.

Zuko: Same here Aang, I could use more of these.

Katara: Yeah, unfortunately they can't last forever.

Sokka: You had to ruin the moment didn't you Katara.

Katara: I'm just stating the obvious.

Sukki: Relax Sokka. Just enjoy the moment.

Sokka: Fine

Toph: I am so glad I don't have to worry about my metal bending school this weekend.

Iroh: Yeah I bet its a good feeling

_Just then a guard rushed in bearing news _

Zuko: (sighs) What is it?

Guard: (hands Zuko letter) A letter addressed to Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko.

Zuko: (opens letter) Oh my god!

Aang: What is it?

Katara: Read it aloud.

Zuko: (reads letter)

Dear Firelord Zuko and Avatar Aang,

We are in need of your help greatly. Please come as soon as you can.

Sincerely,

Avatar Korra

Katara: How is this possible?

Aang: I don't know.

Zuko: What does this mean that they need are help?

_Just then a spirit appeared into the room as the gang got into their fighting positions_

Aang: Who are you? What do you want?

Spirit: I am here to help you. The future world has fallen out of balanced and the avatar needs all of your help. If you agree I can teleport you into the future.

Aang: I'm In

Zuko: If you're in then I'm going too.

Katara and Mai: We're coming with you guys.

Sokka and Sukki: We're coming too.

Iroh: I will help as much as I can too.

Toph: Let's do this.

Spirit: Thank you and may you travel carefully in your new adventure.

_Just then the spirit waved its arms and the gang was teleported and disappeared. The next thing they remember is waking on a little island viewing a gigantic city._

Coming Soon...

Avatar and the Legend of Korra

Book One: World War

Chapter Two: Welcome to Republic City


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Republic City

_**A/N**__: Thanks so much for the reviews and follows they help me so much! Second thing is as long as I keep getting reviews I will not stop the story and will keep creating more chapters. Third just to clear for upcoming events as you know some characters from ATLA and LOK have the same names so I will be clarifying them in more detail such as Iroh as in Zuko's uncle and General Iroh Zuko's grandson general of the united forces. Also I would like to note that I do take ideas and suggestions so private message me. I also do dedications also so private message me for that also. Now here is the moment you have all been waiting for. I am pleased to give you..._

Avatar and the Legend of Korra

Book One: World War

Chapter Two:

Welcome To Republic City

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or Legend of Korra

_The Gang on the island overlooking the city_

Aang: Woah! Can you believe this guys?

Zuko: I see it, but I am still having trouble believing.

Katara: It's so beautiful!

Sukki: Yes it is.

_Just then they hear a loud gong ringing of a bell come from the island they are standing on._

Zuko: What was that?

Aang: I don't know, but it came from this island that were standing on.

Katara: You guys won't believe this. Turn around.

_The whole group turns around finding the giant statue of Aang_

Aang: Is that?

Zuko: Yeah. It's you Aang.

Toph: I know I can't see, but I can feel. It's massive.

Aang: I can't believe it.

Zuko: It's fantastic!

Katara: It's beautiful Aang!

_Katara pulls Aang into a tight and lovingly hug_

Aang: Like you said before Zuko still having a hard time believing.

_Soon later the group looks a way off the island and notice another small island nearby_

Aang: Hey guys lets go over to that island maybe there are people there that can tell us what's going on.

_The gang all get on Appa and head over towards the island and soon latter reach the island_

Air Acolyte: Hello how may I help you?

Zuko: We are looking for who ever is in charge here.

Air Acolyte: That would be Master Tenzin, but he's off in the city today. Though I could bring you to his wife.

Zuko: That will do.

_The Air Acolyte leads the group to the middle of the island and into the living room of the house_

Pema: (Approaches the group) Hello. What can I do for you?

Aang: My name is Aang and these are my friends. We are looking for Tenzin. Do you know where we can find him?

Pema: Aang? That sounds very familiar. Wait you cannot be. You're supposed to be dead.

Aang: Dead?

Pema: Yeah Avatar Aang died over 50 years ago.

Aang: We traveled from the past to help. The world will be in great danger soon.

Pema: Now that makes more sense.

Zuko: It does?

Pema: Yes, I believe it is possible, but Tenzin on the other hand will be harder to convince.

Zuko: Who's Tenzin?

Pema: Tenzin was one of the three children of Avatar Aang and Katara from the southern water tribe.

Katara/Aang: What we have kids!

Pema: Yes and to say you raised them quite well.

_Just then three airbending kids make their way into the living room_

Pema: These are my three kids. Melo, Ikki, and Jinora.

Katara: They are so cute.

Aang: Wait are they airbenders?

Pema: Yes, we are repopulating the airbending nation, but slowly.

Aang: That is awesome.

Jinora: Wait a second you look just like grandpa Aang when he was a kid.

Pema: Jinora this is grandpa Aang, he and his friends traveled into the future to help us.

Jinora: That's amazing. Grandpa Aang do you think you could show me some awesome airbending moves sometime.

Aang: I would love to!

Jinora: Wait is that the great Uncle Iroh? Dragon of the West.

Iroh: I guess I am.

Jinora: Do you think you could play me in a game of Pai Sho sometime?

Iroh: I would love to! It's about time someone shared as equal interest in the game.

Zuko: Do you know when Tenzin will be back?

Pema: Yeah, Korra had a probending match so he went with her to watch. He should be back shortly.

Toph: (quickly interrupts) Woah what is this probending you were talking about?

Pema: It's a sport when benders face other bender teams and duel each other. Korra can tell you more in specific details.

Toph: This sounds like my type of game!

_Just then the front door opens and in come Tenzin and Korra_

Tenzin: We're home Pema. Who do we have here?

Aang: My name is Aang.

Tenzin: Not possible. My father passed away 50 years ago.

Aang: We traveled into the future by the power of a great spirit.

Korra: Wow, it's a great pleasure to meet you Avatar AAng.

Aang: You can just call me Aang.

Tenzin: It makes sense a spirit sent you, but why.

Aang: We received a letter from Korra, which I'm guessing she wrote in the future, saying the world was in chaos and she needed are help.

Tenzin: Yes I have seen signs, but nothing serious has came up yet.

Aang: I can tell you the world is about to break into another war.

A/N: Please review!

Coming Soon...

Avatar and the Legend of Korra

Book One: World War

Chapter 3:

A Night To Remember


	3. Chapter 3: A Night to Remember

Avatar and the Legend of Korra

Book One

World War

Chapter 3

A Night to Remember

A few days have passed since the arrival of the gang to Republic City. That night was a royal ball celebrating the end of the 100 years of war and the whole gang decided they should all go and have a good time.

_Air Temple Island_

Tenzin: You think it's a good idea for all of you going out in public?

Aang: It will be fine. No one will notice, we will make up different names for all of us.

Tenzin: It's not that I am worried about, it's Chief Beifong.

Aang: Beifong?

Tenzin: Yeah, Toph had a daughter and she's the chief of police. It's just I am afraid to tell Toph and reaction they will have when they both meet.

Aang: Don't worry. I will tell Toph you worry about Chief Beifong.

Tenzin: Ok sounds like a plan.

Aang: Anything else I need to know about Tenzin?

Tenzin: Yeah, I am not your only child. You and Katara had another son and a daughter.

Aang: (surprised) What!?

Tenzin: Yeah. Your son Bumi is a not a bender, but Kya is a waterbender.

Aang: Wow. Does Katara know?

Tenzin: Pema is telling her now.

Aang: Thanks Tenzin.

Tenzin: Always a pleasure father.

Aang: How about Zuko and Mai? Any children?

Tenzin: I don't know much, but they do have a grandson Iroh.

Aang: That's good to hear.

Tenzin: Well father you should go back inside and get ready for tonight. We need to leave in an hour. Also I told Kya and Bumi about your return so they insisted in coming to see you. They will meet us tonight at the ball.

Aang: Wow. Ok, thanks Tenzin.

_Inside the house_

Iroh: Hey Zuko don't be upset you will have good time tonight.

Zuko: But I hate dancing!

Mai: We are going and you can't change my mind.

Zuko: (sighs)

Aang: Hey you guys almost ready?

Iroh: Yep, give us ten minutes.

Zuko: Unfortunately.

Aang: (approaches Toph) hey Toph I need to talk to you about something.

Toph: Sure. What is it TwinkleToes?

Aang: Tonight you are going to meet your daughter at the ball.

Toph: What! I had a daughter!

Aang: Yeah, Tenzin told me to tell you.

Toph: With who!?

Aang: I don't know he didn't say.

Toph: Wow, I can't believe it.

Aang: You will meet her soon enough.

_Korra enters the room_

Korra: Hey Aang.

Aang: Hey Korra. What's up.

Korra: Katara and everyone else are waiting for you guys on the sky bisons. We need to get going.

Aang: Ok we will be right there.

_Later that night when everyone arrives at city hall for the ball_

Aang: Did I forget to tell you how beautiful you look tonight.

Katara: Aang you already told me nine times.

Aang: Just making sure.

Katara: I appreciate it. (Gives Aang a kiss on the cheek)

Sokka: Hey watch it guys!

Katara: Sokka!

_The gang enters city hall_

*Note Aang's son Bumi will be marked as Bumi and later the original Bumi will be marked as King Bumi in a latter chapter when he makes an appearance.*

Bumi: Well look who it is.

Tenzin: (sighs) Oh great.

Kya: Well if it isn't TwinkleToes Jr.

Tenzin: Stop calling me that!

Aang: TwinkLeToes Jr?

Tenzin: Yeah when I was born Toph gave me that name and they have never dropped it.

Aang: I understand your pain. (puts an arm on Tenzin's shoulder)

Bumi: (Approaches Aang) Well if it isn't dad.

Kya: I am so glad we get to be together again.

Aang: Yeah me too.

Katara: What about me?

Bumi: We didn't forget you mom it's just your actually still alive

Katara: What! That must mean I am like over 70 years old!

Kya: Don't worry about it mom.

Bumi: And if it isn't godfather Zuko himself.

Zuko: Godfather?

Kya: Yeah Katara and Aang make you godfather to all three of us.

Chief Beifong: Well if it isn't my mother herself.

Toph: Don't say that. I am still not used to the mother term yet. Just call me Toph.

Chief Beifong: Sorry can't do that.

Toph: What! Why not?

Chief Beifong: I am just like you. I don't like to listen to others boss me around.

Toph: Why you..

Katara: Ok that's enough Toph.

_Just then a police officer comes running into the hall _

Police Officer: Were under attack!

_Everyone rushes to the entrance to find a group of equalist at the entrance_

Korra: Equalist

Aang: Who?

Korra: Anti bending group. But it looks like they are not alone this time.

Sokka: Di Lee Agents!

_Just then one of the Di Lee agents launches an attack of some earth and then the battle begins_

Chief Beifong: (Metalbends some equalist)

Toph: Wow! You know how to metalbend too!

Chief Beifong: Yeah. I learned it from the best. (Smiles)

_The battle continues and eventually they all draw back the equalist and Di Lee Agents into retreat._

Tenzin: We need to send word for help. Republic City is now officially at war.

_Off in the distance sea_

Man: General, I just received a wire from Councilmen Tenzin. He says Republic City is at war.

General: Tell Tenzin I will be arriving within three days and I look forward to ending this war as soon as possible.

Man: As you wish, General Iroh.

Coming Soon...

Chapter 4

The Freedom Fighters

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They help so much. Sorry for the little fact mistakes I am just focusing on the story. Please review/follow/favorite and I will post another chapter ASAP. Thanks.


End file.
